


The lucky one

by kataomi



Category: NewS (Band), Tegomass, tegomasu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kataomi/pseuds/kataomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1001 ways to praise Massu's body - by Tegoshi</p>
            </blockquote>





	The lucky one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cris/gifts).



Had he forgotten to close the curtain before going to sleep ? It was the first question that came to his mind when he emerged slowly from dreamland. He let his eyes ajar expecting to be blinded, but soon realized that it was not as bad as it seemed. He lazily laid his arms above his head and stretched as he curiously watched the room in which he was. Pale yellow walls surrounded him and a pig shaped board with some fans' drawings, but especially lots of fashion magazine clippings, was hung above the tidiest desk he had ever seen. At its right was a closet where clothes were overflowing per thousand, but it was surprisingly perfectly tidy. In fact, everything was symmetrically and meticulously arranged in this piece. Whether it was the CDs sorted alphabetically by artist and then by release date or the shoes arranged on a shelf sorted by style and then by color, nothing was left by chance. One thing was sure, it certainly wasn't his bedroom.

He couldn't help but smile as he remembered the events of the previous evening. He could no longer remember how many years had passed since their first meeting. Sometimes it felt like it was just yesterday. He had fallen under the spell of his elder almost at first glance. How not to succumb for this man when he throws you smiles so dazzling that they could melt an iceberg in the middle of the Antarctic at -50 degrees Celsius? During all these years, he had done everything to get noticed by his senior. He hated to lose and, over time, as his feelings evolved and deepened, had seen all of this as a personal challenge to overcome. Finally, during only an evening, all his effort had finally paid off.

*_*_*_*

They were in the middle of their preparation for their third tour and they had decided to meet just the two of them to adjust a few details before their next meeting with the staff. They wanted to create an unforgettable experience that would remain etched in their fans' memory. In fact, it always had been their goal since their debut, but it was even more important with all that was happening with NEWS. They still didn't know what would happen with their group, but whatever would happen, they had the feeling that Tegomasu would be put on the touch for a while.

Masuda's parents and sister being in vacation for a few more days, they had decided to meet at his place. They had spent the evening deciding of the songs set list and of which goodies would be the more appropriate. They even had time to make few sketches of Tekumasu, their tour's mascot. It was late when they finally finished and Masuda invited the younger to stay for the night. His house was the closest from the studio where tomorrow's meeting would be held and Tegoshi’s car would allow them to sleep until 11 AM without being late.

Masuda, as the good host that he was, invited him to use the bathroom first while he would be preparing the extra futon for his guest. Tegoshi didn’t linger for long in the shower and when he went out, figured out he had completely forgotten to bring his bag with him in the bathroom. He wasn’t used to bringing his change of clothes in his bathroom at home since his bedroom was just next to it. He sighed while wrapping a towel around his waist and went to the living room, his hair dripping on the floor. When he arrived in the room, Masuda was sitting on the couch, quietly reading what they had written during the evening. Hearing him entering the room, he had put down the papers and had gotten up without looking at Tegoshi.

'' So..I'm going to take a show...''

He immediately stopped to talk when he glanced at Tegoshi who was walking past him to take his bag.

''Wait a moment, I'm almost finished. You’ll be able to go right after.''

Tegoshi, bag in hand, was about to return to the bathroom when he tripped over the shoes he hadn't replaced after returning from the combini two hours ago. He was about to fall when Masuda caught him up just in time, saving him from a painful encounter with the floor. He was now nose to nose with the older's torso. Tegoshi was mentally preparing himself to Masuda's remark: ''I told you to tidy up your shoes better than that.'' but this sentence never came. Masuda helped him back on his feet and they both stayed like that, face to face, without talking for a long while. One of Massu’s hands left Tegoshi's arm to slide softly under his chin. Their eyes met for a few seconds until Masuda seized his lips. Tegoshi doesn’t remember all that happened after that. All went so fast and was filled by so many feelings that his mind became all fuzzy. Thirty minutes later or maybe two hours, they laid together on Masuda's bed, glued to each others, hearts pounding like crazy.

*_*_*_*_*

He was brought out of his reverie by a grunt and a light rustling of sheet at his right. Tegoshi turned on his side to fall nose to nose with a peacefully sleeping Masuda. He observed him for a while, detailing every feature on his friend's face. His red hair was messy and some strands were falling smoothly in front of his closed eyes. He stretched out his hand to clear delicately his forehead while being cautious not to wake him up. He couldn’t resist the temptation and, from the tip of his fingers, touched the little scar that was right under his left eye, and then slid them on his cheek's curve all the way down to his mouth. His full lips slightly parted were like an invitation that Tegoshi wasn’t going to decline. He lifted his head from the pillow and tenderly kissed Masuda's warm and soft lips. A vague taste of peach came to his mouth. The reminiscence of the lip balm the older had been using since a while. He then laid down back on his pillow and watched his elder’s mouth stretch into a numb smile, his adorable dimple forming a distinct pit into his right cheek.

''Ummmm gyozas'' mumbled Masuda still deeply asleep while turning on his belly. Tegoshi pouted when he heard him. Should he be jealous that he was dreaming of gyozas instead of him while he was kissing him? He was already beginning to think about revenge when he got distract by something. When Masuda had turned on his belly, the blanket that was covering him had slid on his waist revealing the muscular back and the top of his elder's buttock. He continued his observation during a long time, resisting the temptation to pull the blanket to reveal more skin. The sight before him was totally mesmerizing.

*_*_*_*

Lost in his contemplation, Tegoshi drifted back to sleep. When he opened his eyes again, the curtains had been closed, which had drowned the room into darkness. He was wondering how much more time he had slept. He stretched his hand out on the mattress expecting it to bump into Masuda's body, but it didn't met any obstacle. The bed was empty and the sheets had been put back into place, but the space was still warm. Masuda had probably left the bed just minutes ago. Tegoshi sat on the edge of the bed, stretching his arms and legs to chase the sleeping dumbness. Being scared to walk around Masuda's house in his birthday suit and to fall face to face with his parents, he borrowed a fleece pant from his wardrobe. His parents weren’t supposed to come back before the next day, but we were never too careful about those kinds of details.

He was about to put his foot on the first step of the stairs to join Masuda downstairs when he heard the bathroom's piping's characteristic plaint as showers start. It was, of course, soon followed by the whisper of the water droplets that were freed from their metal jail. Even if he clearly knew the exact reason and the origin of this noise, Tegoshi mechanically turned his head towards the bathroom's door. An innate reflex completely unnecessary given the circumstance. He swallowed hard as he saw the weak ray of light that was escaping from the slightly ajar door of the room. Two options were available for him at the moment. He could go downstairs to prepare the breakfast or he could get a peek inside. The count between the pros and cons was done in a matter of time and the result was obvious. He didn't waste one more minute before heading for the door. He stayed still staring at its ancient wood and breathing deeply the humidified air that was slowly spreading through the hallway from the opening. Finally, he allowed himself a look down the crack of the door to get a glimpse of what was happening inside.

The newly redecorated bathroom had lost all of its Japanese touch and, although everything was wonderful, the shower, according to him, was the masterpiece of this décor. It was filling all the back of the room and its glassed door wasn't hiding any parcel of it. The little bamboo bench was nicely contrasting with the dark stones of the shower's walls and floor where it was set. The walls who weren't polished were giving to the whole room a natural feel.

On the other side, he would be lying if he’d say that it was what was taking his breath away right now. Masuda was so absorbed by his daily task that he hadn't noticed that he now had a spectator hidden behind the door. The only lightning of the room was coming from a perfectly squared shaped window on the back wall of the shower. The sunlight, filtered by the fog that was now covering the window, was gently enveloping the room revealing the muscular and slightly tanned skin of Masuda's back. The water, which was coming into contact with his body, was beading and sliding along his torso marrying perfectly all the parcels of his skin. His abdomen, perfectly defined, where the beginning of a six packs was dawning, was betraying the amount of time he had been spending training since a few weeks. Masuda raised his arm to move his fingers through his wet hair which remained messy nevertheless. He let his face under the running water for a moment, and then slid his hand onto it to remove the excess of water. It was then that he noticed a slight shadow under his nose, emerging pilosity that he would soon make disappear. Tegoshi silently wished that he would forget to shave it and stay like that for a while. Masuda then shut down the water, but the rebel droplets were continuing to go through the latter's body, running along his round shoulders and sliding over his forearm's prominent veins. Obviously, Masuda had nothing to envy to those statues of Greek gods at Louvre museum.

Tegoshi completely opened the bathroom's door which squeaked in protest, thereby warning the older who had just turned off the water.

''What ...what are you doing here?'' said Masuda who was desperately trying to hide with his towel all parcel of skin that could be visible.

''The door was opened! Don’t tell me that you are keeping the bathroom's door ajar when you are taking a shower and that your family could come in any time? It was an invitation that you out rightly gave to me!''

Masuda, visibly uncomfortable, pulled up his towel as much as possible while squeezing it against himself. Tegoshi would never understand why he was so ashamed to show his body. It was even more incomprehensible when he had sawn it all just the evening before. He walked up to him and grabbed the towel that his blushing friend was holding. Tegoshi then laid his hand on Masuda's belly and redrew the lines of his torso with his fingertips. He put his hand behind his neck and slowly approached him to tenderly kiss him. Whatever his elder could say, from Tegoshi's point of view and probably from most of the fans one, his body was perfect. He had the feeling that he was really the luckiest of men. His duty, from now on, was to make Masuda realize it.


End file.
